Jewels
|user=Citizens of Fiore }} Jewels ( ) are the non-denominational unit of monetary currency of Fiore. For comparison purposes, 1,000 Jewels is approximately USD$10.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 1, Author's Note. Known Prices * Lucy's posing service (By Happy): 100 per poseFairy Tail Manga Omake: Lucy Beach Photo Shoot, Page 12 * Lucy's swimsuit photo: 500 Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 13 * Fairy Tail mug: 500 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 4 * Fairy Tail wristband: 600 * Fairy Tail face towel: 700 * Lucy's "sex appeal": 1,000 (she wanted to buy Plue's silver key for 20,000 and after using sex appeal it went down to 19,000)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 8 * A big meal: 1,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 * Natsu's special menu (Fire Pasta, Fire Chicken, Fire Drink): 1,200 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 * Weekly Sorcerer Special Feature (Gray photo album): 3,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 1 * Fairy Tail action figures (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov and others): 3,000 * Ticket to Wakuwaku Land: 3,500 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 * Fantasia Cake: 4,500 (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 * Natsu fanclub annual membership fee: 5,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 1 * Fairy Tail lacrima crystal: 10,000 * High heels: 18,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Omake Natsu and the Dragon Egg * Plue's silver key: 20,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 * Magic Feeling Potion: 50,000 (Anime only) * Lucy's Monthly Rent: 70,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 * Fairy Hills' Monthly Rent: 100,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#1 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Mission Rewards * Pet Care: 20,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 11 * Teaching at Magical School for Kids: 30,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 13 * Mining for Crystals: 40,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 19 * Hunting a Tiger: 50,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 19 * Subdue of Monster: 70,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 13 * Magical Show: 100,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 11 * Treasure Hunt: 150,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 13 * Thief Subdue: 160,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31 and 33 * Treasure Hunt: 180,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 19 * Monster Hunt: 200,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 13 * The Duke of Everlue mission: 200,000 (later on increased to 2,000,000 ) Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 16 * Subdue Illegal Magic school: 500,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 17 * Subjugation mission: Around 2,000,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 * Capture the escaped convict and guild hunter Velveno: 2,000,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 20 * Save Galuna Island (S-Class): 7,000,000 + Gold Key (Sagittarius, The Archer) Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 20 Other * Miss Fairy Tail contest (victory prize): 500,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 9 *Grand Magic Games (victory prize for a guild): 30,000,000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 16 References Category:Important Terms